Paper Cut
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: A radom stupid one shot that you will get a laugh at. It's a crossover and you might be surprised by what. Let's just say Cain get's what's coming to him. It's worth reading really. Here's a clue: notebook.


Paper Cut

One Shot

(A/N This is totally random and really short. I don't expect much of a response, but I figured it was worth a shot. I did it because I was bored. Oh well, enjoy the really short stupid one shot.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

It was a pretty nice day one could say. It was bright a little on the cool side but still nice to walk around in. In fact that's just what Father Abel Nightroad thought as he walked through the sun drenched city streets. Little did he know just what was awaiting him this fine day as he rounded a corner. 

**THA-THUMP!**

"OOOOWWWWW!" the clumsy priest yelped as he rubbed his sore hands and knees. "What did I trip over?"

What indeed. For at that very moment his eyes fell on a sleek black book lying on the sidewalk. It wasn't thick by any means and it was the size of an everyday book. He picked it up off the ground and examined it. On the front of the book were small white letters that spelt only two short words.

"Huh, 'Death Note,'" Father Abel muttered, getting to his feet and thumbed through the pages, roughly. "It looks a journal or notebook of some kind. Oh, well, finder's keepers."

Little did the glasses wearing priest realize that when he picked the "journal" he had picked up something so much more. For within his hands he held the power to sentence anyone to death in whatever manner he chose. A powerful tool that could prove useful.

* * *

Father Abel yawned as walked up to his small bed chambers. It was only mid-day and yet he felt so drained. Two days staying up strait with no sleep was pure torture but it was his job after all. 

He opened his door, entered, and closed it back. The sun was coming through the thin gray curtains. He sat down on his disheveled bed and looked at the book that he was clutching. It was an odd book. What was a Death Note, anyway?

He opened the cover to find some more printing. Well, this was interesting to say the least. It was a little disturbing in fact. A notebook that kills people? Was this some kind of cult thing going around? He started reading more about the rules and how it worked to figure out just exactly what this odd notebook really was.

"There are a lot rules to this… Whatever it is," Abel murmured, scratching his head. _'After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.' Very creepy stuff… Like writing someone's name in this book will really kill them._

"Do you find it interesting, human," A bone chilling voice spoke and Abel froze completely. "The Death Note… What do you think about my Death Note?"

Beads of sweat pored off Abel as he slowly looked up from the notebook. Slowly a tall dark figure came into his sight. It made Abel in his alternate form look almost heavenly compared to this thing before him with long limbs, large bulging eyes, sharp teeth, and dark complexion.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Abel screamed in terror, tossing the book into the air and took off to the other side of the room, almost becoming one with the wall. "WH-WH-WHA… WH-WHAT ARE YA-YA-YOU…!"

"I am a Shinigami, a death god," the thing spoke, coming a little closer to the frightened priest. "My name is Ryuk."

"St-stay back! I mean it," Abel threatened, reaching for his gun. "I-I'll shoot!"

"Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk!" the Shinigami laughed.

"Wh-what's so funny," Abel choked out, holding out his gun to Ryuk.

"You can't hurt me with that. In fact other than you no one else can even see me after touching the Death Note," Ryuk said but Abel didn't lower his gun. "I just came to see where my book landed and I see now that it landed into your hands."

"Yeah, well, I really don't want it," Abel replied. "Take it back!"

"I can't, once it enters the human world the Death Note it will be forever part the human world," Ryuk explained. "If you really don't want give to someone else."

"Are you insane? If that book really does kill why would I want to hand it over to someone else," Abel said, pulling himself off the wall. "That Death Note whatever is something shouldn't just be lying around in the street! You have any idea what something like that could do in the wrong hands?"

Ryuk just laughed at the priest's response. Abel growled at him and slowly walked over to the notebook and picked it back up and shoved it at the Shinigami.

"Take it back," Abel hissed.

"I already told you, I can't," Ryuk answered.

"Well, what am I suppose to do with it then," Abel snapped, waving the book in Ryuk's face. "I can't give something like this to someone else!"

"Have you ever considered using it," Ryuk asked as the notebook stopped moving up and down. "Well, have you even thought about someone you would like to get rid of? If you're not going to get rid of it you could at least use it once."

"I most certainly will not! There is absolutely no one I—what to… Kill…" Abel angry voice slowly drifted away as a person flashed in his mind. "So, this thing really works?"

"Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk! Why would lie about that," Ryuk chuckled. "Have someone in mind?"

"Oh, you could say that," Abel said, walking to the small desk in his room and pulled out a pen. "So, it can be anyone?"

Ryuk nodded as Abel opened the book and scribbled down a name plus a cause of death. Ryuk looked over his shoulder just before Abel closed the notebook with an evil grin of his face. If only he had this book earlier it would have saved a lot of grief. Perhaps, this Death Note thing wasn't so bad after all. It sure would make his missions a whole lot easier.

"Well, I must say that was the most creative thing I have ever seen," Ryuk said, scratching his head. "Hyuk! Hyuk! But I like the idea!"

"You think so, huh," Abel grin, sweetly. "Well, I think so, too. But I must say this feels a little anti-climactic. Oh, well…"

* * *

Elsewhere in the world about an hour later, a small group of people huddled around the dead form of their former leader who they just found, lying on the floor. They muttered and murmured amongst themselves looking at the corpse. What in the world just happened. He seemed fine this morning but now… 

"He's wearing a dress. Isaac, he's wearing a dress," The one called the Puppet Master said, looking at his comrade. "A BRIGHT pink frilly one!"

"I can clearly see that, Dietrich," Isaac answered back. "Just exactly what happened?"

"Well, I found him on the floor like this," Radu said, holding out his hand. "I also found these in his throat; he choked on them."

Radu handed Isaac the two odd looking coins. Dietrich picked up one of the coins out of Isaac's hand and studied it before picking up the other one. They were Pre-Armageddon of that he was sure. He blinked as he studied them more closely.

"United State of America five cents and United states of America one dime," Dietrich muttered before an odd grin split his face.

"What are you smiling about," Radu asked as Dietrich almost had to bite his lips to keep from laughing. "What's so funny? Contra Mundi is dead and you're standing there laughing!"

"He was nickled and dimed to death! HAHAHAHAHA!" the Puppet Master burst out laughing. "This is the stupidest shit! He's in some stupid pink dress and he was nickled and dimed to death!"

The men standing around him just glared at him. It wasn't funny. For crying out their boss was dead on the floor in a frilly pink dress! How is that funny? It's not. It's hysterical! The others finally started to break down the more they looked at their former lord and master with ribbons in his hair and makeup on his face. They were now laughing just as hard as Dietrich.

* * *

"WHOA!" Abel shouted as he sat up, looking around his room in a panic. "What a weird dream that was… Creepy… That's what I get for not sleeping in two days I guess." 

Abel got up and got dressed. The fractured dream had long since faded from his memory. He could barely recall having a dream. He was granted the day off to rest up before the next mission. He was going to take full advantage of that of course.

It was a pretty nice day one could say. It was bright a little on the cool side but still nice to walk around in. In fact that's just what Father Abel Nightroad thought as he walked through the sun drenched city streets. Little did he know just what was awaiting him this fine day as he rounded a corner.

**THA-THUMP!**

"OOOOWWWWW!" the clumsy priest yelped as he rubbed his sore hands and knees. "What did I trip over?"

The End


End file.
